Infinity Ward
Infinity Ward is a video game developer founded by former employees of 2015 in Encino, California that developed many of the games in the ''Call of Duty'' series. They have been owned by Activision since 2003. History Infinity Ward's first game, Call of Duty, won over 80 Game of the Year awards and 47 Editor's Choice Awards. The sequel, Call of Duty 2 for the Xbox 360 and PC, sold more than one million copies in the United States of America alone and was the first Xbox 360 game to sell 1 million copies in the United States, making it the best selling Xbox 360 game until Gears of War. Call of Duty 3 was not made by Infinity Ward and did not fair nearly as well as the previous two. Infinity Ward recently released Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with huge success and was hailed as one of the best games of the year receiving many 10/10 awards like its predecessor Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty: World at War, is the most recent in the series but was not produced by Infinity Ward. The current project they are working on is Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 which is in the late development stage and has now gone gold. It is also noted that it most likely was in Infinity Ward's mind before Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare while the latter was being developed. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is slated for a November 10, 2009 release date - the 234th "birthday" of the United States Marine Corps. Major employees *'Robert Bowling' - Creative strategist, former community manager *'Joel Emslie' - Lead Character artist *'Vince Zampella' - CEO of Infinity Ward *'Mark Grigsby' - Lead animator - Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *'Todd Alderman' - Lead multiplayer designer - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *'Jesse Stern' - Writer - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Games made *''Call of Duty'' *''Call of Duty 2'' *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Trivia * Robert "fourzerotwo" Bowling (Infinity Ward's creative strategist) was a U.S. Marine for a few years. * In their games, most of the American characters' names are named after Infinity Ward staff. For example, Private Roycewicz in The Bog is named after Alexander Roycewicz. * The Infinity Ward logo is spray-painted on a wall in the multiplayer map Backlot. * The Infinity Ward logo is an obtainable emblem for your multiplayer callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * With Captain Price confirmed to be returning in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, this means that every Call of Duty game developed by Infinity Ward has had a Captain Price in it in some form. The Price from World War II (who appeared in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2) and the modern Price (who appears in both Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2). External links *Infinity Ward *Infinity Ward on Wikipedia Category:Game Developers